Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 040
"Yagumo's Past!!" is the fortieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 5/2014 issue of V Jump, released on March 20, 2014, and in English in the 03/24/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Luna muses that this energy abnormality couldn't be Haruto, and then she dashes off, telling Tetsuo and Tokunosuke to follow her. Tokunosuke is dismayed that there will be more running. Shark asks after Yagumo's little brother, and Yagumo, with "No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld" on his field, explains that he never told Shark, but his brother was his only family. They were an average happy family, but their lives were turned upside down five years previously after their parents died in an airplane crash, and Kyoji ended up in an orphanage while his brother went to a foster home. It hurt; losing his only family member made Kyoji feel unimaginably lonely. He didn't want them to get separated, but he was just a child, so there was nothing he could do. Yagumo remembers sitting under a tree, crying over a portrait of his family, and he admits that he often thought about going to find him, but he held himself back as he didn't want to ruin his brother's happiness. Rather, Kyoji believed that if they both lived then they would meet up again somewhere. Then he discovered Duel Monsters, where the Champion on TV shone brilliantly, and Kyoji thought that his brother would see him if he became champion; even come find him. From then on, Kyoji pinned all his hopes on Duel Monsters and studied hard to get stronger, but the day that he stole the champion's Deck, he caved under the pressure, feeling that he had to win, and he was certain that he lost his dream for good. But Shark took the fall, giving Koyji a chance to see his brother. And eventually, a year ago, Kyoji became the Far East Duel Champion. The world that waited for him sparkled; just like Shark wanted, Kyoji became everyone's hope. But no matter how people crowded around Kyoji, his heart was empty. The only person he wanted to see was his brother, Yuji Yagumo. And then one day he received an email on his D-Pad; the one that he had been waiting for. Shark nervously asks what happened to Yagumo, and he replies that he already told Shark; it was hell. Six months previously, Kyoji was finally reunited with his brother... At the destroyed Heartland Tower, Orbital 7 is desperately searching for Haruto's signal, while Kotori, Cathy, Takashi and Cologne watch him, and Cologne angrily asks if Orbital can't find it. Luna rushes up to them, explaining that she knows where Haruto is; he's inside the monument hanging between the two towers. Kotori protests that the monument is also a bomb, and Tetsuo tells Luna and Kotori to go on ahead; Orbital 7 enters his flight mode and they grab his feet as Orbital declares that he's coming for Haruto. He rams through the outer shell of the monument, and they find Haruto embedded in a giant cross with large cables connected to it. The screen in the arena where Yuma and Kaito are Dueling shows them the view of Haruto, and Kaito yells his brother's name. Kotori explains to Yuma that Haruto is inside the monument, while Astral observes the light surrounding Haruto and he wonders if it's "Number" energy. Luna tells them to stop the Duels, since Yagumo is using them to collect "Number" energy. Yuma immediately calls his Duel off, but Yagumo tells him that it isn't off; the device is keeping Haruto alive, so if they stop it he will die. Kaito immediately tells Yuma to keep Dueling, with both players still on 4000 LP. Yuma protests, but Astral reminds him that they have to do something about "Galaxy Eyes"; "Utopia" only has 2500 ATK compared to the 4000 ATK "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon". Yuma replies that he knows; he hasn't given up. He activates the Spell Card, "Xyz Treasure Ticket" since he controls a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster, allowing him to draw cards equal to its Rank; "Utopia" is Rank 4, so he draws four cards. Astral encourages Yuma to do it, and Yuma activates the Spell Card "Utopia Buster" since he controls "Utopia", destroying the monster Kaito controls with the lowest ATK and inflicts its ATK to him as damage. "Utopia" fires the massive cannon, and Astral declares that if this hits it will reduce Kaito's LP to zero. But Kaito tells Yuma that it was a nice try, and he activates the effect of "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" since his opponent activated a card effect, detaching all of its Overlay Units to banish both it and one of Yuma's monsters from the field until the end of the turn. Yuma gasps that "Full Armor Photon" has the original "Galaxy Eyes" effect, but Astral clarifies that the effect is even stronger because it can negate effects. He muses that he does not like this; when "Galaxy Eyes" returns to the field, they will be at a tremendous disadvantage, and he instructs Yuma to place some card. Yuma Sets three cards, ending his turn. Kaito tells "Galaxy Eyes" to return to him, and both "Full Armor Photon Dragon" and "Utopia" return to the field without their Overlay Units. Kaito declares his turn and he draws, then he activates the Equip Spell Card "Galaxy Shot", equipping it to "Galaxy Eyes" and allowing him to Release it to inflict its ATK as damage to his opponent after it has already done so. It attacks with the twin cannons of "Galaxy Shot", impacting "Utopia" and reducing Yuma to 2500 LP. Then Kaito Releases the 4000 ATK "Galaxy Eyes" and bids Yuma goodbye. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure Ticket", letting him draw the same number of cards as the Rank of a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster on his side of the field. He draws 4 cards as he controls "No. 39: Utopia". He then activates "Hope Buster", but Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon", detaching all its Xyz Materials to banish itself and "Utopia", and return them to the field at the end of the turn. Yuma sets 3 cards. Turn 5: Kaito Kaito equips "Galaxy Shot" to "Full Armor Photon Dragon". Its effect allows him to Tribute "Full Armor Photon Dragon" when it inflicts battle damage, in order to inflict damage to Yuma equal to its ATK. Kaito attacks "Utopia" with "Full Armor Photon Dragon"; since "Full Armor Photon Dragon" is not a "Number" monster, "Utopia" is not destroyed, but Yuma still takes battle damage (Yuma 4000 → 2500). Kaito then activates the effect of "Galaxy Shot", Tributing "Full Armor Photon Dragon". Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.